


cram school

by toqueso



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toqueso/pseuds/toqueso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like most other high school students, after school Umi goes to a cram school of sorts. Unlike most other high school students, her cram school is a private tutoring situation, and it also happens to take place in a whole other world entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cram school

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth and all associated imagery belong to CLAMP.

Like most other high school students, after school Umi goes to a cram school of sorts. Unlike most other high school students, her cram school is a private tutoring situation, and it also happens to take place in a whole different world altogether.

“Pay attention!” An arc of white lightning flashes by her eyes, and Umi sidesteps quickly. Still, a slight spark grazes her skin, and Umi shudders as the impulse travels up her forearm to her shoulder guard. Clef's smile, edging on the beginnings of smugness, keeps her on her toes.

“Water Dragon!” Umi spins on her heel and directs the blast with her sabre, aiming the water straight at her teacher's head.

“Shield!” Clef shouts, and the water disperses harmlessly around him.

Another thing that distinguishes her from the rest of her classmates at the CLAMP School, save for Hikaru and Fuu, is the fact that her “cram school” teacher is a 745-year-old magician who looked like an elementary school student up until a few months ago.

Umi runs at Clef, keeping her sabre low and close to her side. She slashes upwards just as Clef jumps back, surprisingly agile in his voluminous robes. “Drat,” she mutters under her breath, and dives to the side just in time to avoid Clef’s spell of “Lightning Flash!”

“You’re losing your touch, old man!” Umi laughs good-naturedly. “Water Dragon!” This time, several spiral out from her hand, encircling the magician. "Try and shield _this_!"

“And you haven’t been paying attention,” Clef sighs, but a smile still dances across his face all the same. He taps one of the dragons, a small spark jumping from his fingertips, and oh—of course—

The lightning conducts through the body of the water dragon, going back to Umi. She cancels the spell quickly, but not in time enough to stop the lightning from reaching her. The resultant electricity stings her hands. “Ow!” Umi yelps, dropping her sabre. She is momentarily stunned, which gives Clef enough time to cast.

“Bind!” Clef commands, and Umi finds her body rigid, unable to retrieve her weapon. “Umi, do you yield?”

“Of course not,” Umi mutters, struggling to her feet. No use. She plops on the ground, trying to wiggle out of the invisible restraints while Clef looks on benevolently.

“Umi…” Clef’s voice is still fond, although now it holds the edge of the teacher in addition to the fond sparring partner.

“I know, ‘there is no shame in losing,’ or ‘there will always be an opponent stronger than you,’—whatever,” Umi grumbles. "I don't need to hear your lectures again, old man."

“If you know, then apply your knowledge.”

“I…” Umi’s pride won’t let her say the words. “I…”

“Umi.”

And one of the things that is the most different about Umi and other high school girls? Unlike others, her cram school teacher is more than just a teacher. He’s her constant support, a friend, and…

Clef reaches down and presses his lips against her forehead, lightly. “There’s no shame in this,” he reminds her, quietly, and Umi relaxes.

“I yield, Clef.”

With a quiet word, Clef undoes the binding, and tugs Umi up into a proper kiss, this time.


End file.
